


Aphrodite’s Decree

by jbsullivan17



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blake siblings as twins, F/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soulmarks, Unrequited Love, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Clarke is Bellamy’s soulmate... he believes that with his whole heart. He really just wanted her in his life forever, he didn’t care how.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167317
Kudos: 77





	Aphrodite’s Decree

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s one of my favorite people’s birthdays!! So girl, this is for you!!! Forever my birthday tradition, writing a fic for you based on something we talked about over the year or dedicating the epilogue of a story to you. I also hope you get that Bellvale Bog!!!

Since the dawn of time only males have bore soulmarks on their bodies, staking claim for another mortal soul. Some get the names of other men and some women get them when they’re born in the wrong bodies. Some men don’t get them at all, either born in the wrong body or destined to live life alone. No one judged or vilified anyone for who they were and who they loved. It became known over time that women were freer with their love than men, they could love _anyone_ as strongly as they love their soulmate so having a soulmark didn’t work with women regardless of their sexuality, which placed Bellamy Blake in a huge predicament.

His whole life it was always Bellamy and Clarke, a force to be reckoned with. She was at all of his games and he was at all of her competitions, they spent every moment of every day together since kindergarten and he always assumed that she was his soulmate. Yeah, he got with some girls that followed him around, especially after winning a game at the victory party, he wanted to be ready for when he found out who his soulmate was. He wanted to be prepared for _Clarke._

They were each other’s first kisses when they were ten and thought it was gross, Bellamy still didn’t think girls were cute and cooties were still a thing, but even back then, everything with Clarke just fit. Even his twin sister, Octavia, didn’t hate her which was something considering she hated everyone. They even had sleepovers where they all made a fort in the living room and fell asleep watching PG-13 movies neither of their parents allowed but they were on TV so they watched them. Eventually the sleepovers slowed in high school, or Bellamy wouldn’t be invited to the Griffin house to stay the night, begrudgingly leaving his sister and Clarke around nine or after the movie and walked the half mile home alone. They always called him though, or rather Clarke did. Octavia would make comments about how they should just “get married already” but Bellamy still didn’t have his soulmark. He wasn’t worried, it arrived between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five and had no important meaning when it appeared. At least none that any scientist could figure out.

He knew getting into the same college as Clarke didn’t mean that either of them would go, she got into Ivy Leagues and had the money, where as Bellamy could barely scrounge up enough money to apply. He did try for grants and scholarships, some scouts looked into him for soccer and baseball but none spoke to him about anything. He thought college would be a wash until Jake Griffin came to him and offered a loan, the Griffins would pay the minimum of the loan through his four years of college if he looked after their daughter while they were away as well as keeping his grades at a B average. It wasn’t a difficult choice to make.

For the next three years, it was Bellamy and Clarke… Bellamy with Roma and Clarke… Bellamy and Clarke with Finn… Bellamy and Clarke and Raven (platonically)... Bellamy with Gina and Clarke… Bellamy with Gina and Clarke with Lexa… Bellamy and Clarke with Lexa… Bellamy with Echo and Clarke (sometimes with Lexa). They acquired a decent number of friends as well as romantic partners, Bellamy’s closest friend after Clarke would be Miller and then Murphy, he had a soft spot for Monty and by extension Jasper, Clarke and Raven hit it off and while Bellamy was dating Gina, Raven and Gina got close so Gina was still around everyone once in a while but she had friends of her own she hung out with more. Then it was the girlfriends of the boys and they all fit in well together. Bellamy and Echo broke up before their last year of college and Clarke and Lexa were hot and heavy _again._ Bellamy couldn’t hide his dislike toward the commanding and off putting personality of his best friend’s girlfriend but it wasn’t his place to tell her who to love. His birthday was Halloween—his mother pissed someone off with that, having twins on Halloween and they both wind up having a horror obsession, most likely due to their friendship with Clarke than anything else—and they all went to the campus bar and got black out drunk.

Bellamy groggily woke up the next morning with Clarke’s name on his wrist and he immediately sobered and was glad that he could easily hide it with long sleeves for the next six or so months since she was still with Lexa and he didn’t want to get in the middle of them. More than anything, he just wanted Clarke to be happy and if that meant being with Lexa than so be it, he’ll let her love Lexa as long as he got to be in her life still. Nothing changed.

That is until two years later when he was woken up by a banging on his door. Stumbling out of his room to the door where the incessant banging didn’t stop, he found Clarke on the other side of the door soaking wet and he saw the flash of lightning before the BANG of the thunder.

“Clarke, are you crazy? It’s pouring out! Come in!”

Stepping inside, Clarke just stared at his bare wrist as he closed the door and he immediately realized where he went wrong. “Why didn’t you tell me you were my soulmate?” Her voice was soft and heartbreaking. 

Bellamy aches to hold her. “And get in the way of you and Lexa? No way. You look at her like she’s your whole world, you don’t look at me like that. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean you have to love me.”

He watched her face, acutely tuned to her expressions by now but she was being exceedingly guarded and he couldn’t read her. “So you don’t love me?”

“I never said that.”

“But you don’t…” Her brows furrowed and her eyes darted around him and he thought he might saw a hint of tears pooling in her eyes.

“Why would you even think that I don’t?”

“You never said anything,” she said, her eyes finally locking into him and he stepped closer to her, taking hers freezing, soaking wet hand in his.

“I _always_ hoped it was you. I waited six years to find out I was right when we were ten, that how I felt about you was justifiable. I didn’t say anything because you were with Lexa and I rather have you as my best friend forever than lose you for trying to steal you from your girlfriend who you _love_.”

“You’re an idiot,” she said, surging forward, her free hand cupping his neck, bringing him down to slam her lips onto his. “It’s always been you too.”

* * *

Waking up with a numb arm was uncomfortable until he realized that it was Clark and she was playing with the ring on his thumb.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly against her skin.

“I’ve always loved this ring. Do you know what it says?”

“No, it was my grandfather’s, he went to Greece in the seventies and fell in love with a woman, before my grandmother and she gave him this ring. He had to go back to Ireland and he married my grandmother and they immigrated. As far as I could tell from his journals, he never regretted any of it. He got to love two incredible women, three if you include my mom and he died happy. He had big fingers so this was the only finger it fit.

“Well, it makes you sexier. Even when you were sleeping with every girl you could in high school.”

“I had the stupidest mindset for doing that. I thought that with more practice, when I finally got to be with you, I’d have amazing stamina and it’s be the best sex of our lives.”

Clarke chuckled, her fingers still spinning the ring on his thumb. “Did it work?”

“No. I… I hate that I thought that, I hate that I didn’t just tell you how I was feeling but I was terrified, more so because I didn’t have that mark telling me that I wouldn’t be an idiot for making a move on you. That learning how to navigate the world with you by my side would have been so much easier than all the bullshit I put us through.”

“It wasn’t all on you. I didn’t tell you how I felt either.”

“Your dad… he’d be giving me a hard time for getting my shit together so late. I think he always knew.”

“He loved you.” She rolled over and looked at him, she was stunning first thing in the morning, he’s one lucky son of a bitch. “Do you think your dad would have changed us?”

“I think he would have pushed me to try with you in high school.”

“Do you miss him?”

“I miss who I hoped I would get. Your dad was amazing and loving and I felt like he loved me like a son. He was like a father to me.”

Clarke smiled. “He loved you. I think he’d be happy for us.”

“I think when he offered to help pay for my college that it was what he was hinting at it”

“He did?”

“You didn’t know?”

“No, I just thought you got grants and scholarships and a small loan to cover the rest.”

“I did that too, your dad paid the minimum while I was in school and I’m paying off what’s left. We’re lucky, Octavia was lucky that she got a full ride. We could have been worse off.”

“I do how you know that I feel very lucky getting to love you my whole life. People truly aren’t as lucky as us. Thank you for always standing by my side.”

“Of course, Princess. I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bellvale Bog is an ice cream found only in Bellvale NY... unfortunately not everyone is privy to living close to the wondrous creamery that makes it.


End file.
